A computing device is typically controlled by an operating system, such as Microsoft Windows®. As more and more computing devices become prevalent, so are the operating systems (OS) that control these computing devices. Examples of an operating system include, but are not limited to, UNIX®, Mac® OS X, Linux®, Android®, BlackBerry® OS, iOS®, Symbian® OS and MeeGo®. Applications to be installed on these computing devices are typically operating system-specific. That is, an application specifically for the Android operating system can only be installed and executed on a computing device running the Android operating system. The Android® specific application will fail to install and execute on a computing device running a different operating system, for example, iOS®. Although various versions of an application may be available for different operating systems, this is not necessarily true for all applications. Furthermore, there may be times when a user is only able to access an application that is specific to an operating system that is different from the operating system running on the user's device.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.